Sandalwood
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: During their regular nightly patrol Leonardo gets hurt leaving Raph grumpy and a bit irritable. (2k3 Verse. ABC Challenge.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

* * *

Raphael sat on the couch in a slouched position, his right ankle tucked comfortably beneath the left knee and an arm dangling over the back. The lair was quiet and dark save for the soft glow of the televisions as he flipped through the channels, the images going to fast to really see what was happening. Not that he cared.

Raph had little interest in whatever was playing at this hour. He just... needed a distraction. Something to take his mind off of the events that had taken place during their trip topside earlier that night.

He had started with his punching bag and after an hour of beating it senseless he had begun to feel marginally better. He then directed his attention to other things like reading one of his books or flipping through a couple of Mikey's comics.

Finally he turned to the TV in one last vain attempt, hoping the mind numbing useless dribble of late night programing would help.

No such luck.

He could still feel the slick stickiness between his fingers. Could hear the ragged breathing. Could smell the trash that littered the alley where he and his brother huddled in a far corner, hiding amongst the garbage as he bandaged the wound.

His mouth pressed into a thin line and he slammed the remote onto the ground where it clattered loudly, the force of the blow cracking the plastic case as it bounced. The TVs flickered at the abuse before the screens settled onto some type of kitchen ware commercial.

Stupid fearless leader. Going and getting himself stabbed like that. All because he hadn't trusted Raphael. Hadn't believed his brother was in control of the situation. Sure, that foot ninja had got in a lucky shot and made his knee buckle but that was all it was. There was no injury other than to his pride for letting the punk get close enough to hit him.

And yet... because of that Leonardo had been watching him instead of the ninja at his feet.

Raph snorted, eying the broken remote with a bit of disdain and climbed to his feet, snatching it up from the floor. Pointing it at the TV he started pressing buttons. Power, volume and channel changing all seemed to work which was good; those were the important ones. Flipping the remote around he turned his attention to the bottom half. A small piece of the left corner was missing and when Raph pulled at the cracks the sides of the device started separating.

He breathed a sigh and scowled. While it was a good thing that the remote was functioning Raphael had the suspicion that Donnie wouldn't get around to fixing the case for a few days. The last thing they needed was something else falling apart, especially the remote. Neither Mikey or Master Splinter would let him hear the end of it.

Turning off the TV as he passed, the emerald colored turtle marched his way over to Don's lab.

The door was open but when he looked inside it was empty. No surprise there. He had wrestled Donatello into bed a couple hours ago saying he would watch over their most recent patient.

True to form Don had complained the whole time, insisting that he was fine even as he flopped half-asleep onto his bed. He smirked at the thought. All four brothers were stubborn to a degree but the genius turtle could easily put the rest of them to shame.

Raph moved over to the desk that sat against one wall. Paper littered the top along with the occasional experiment or gadget that kept his brother wide awake into the late hours of the night. If he remembered right the brainiac kept the roll of tape in the top drawer and, being careful not to disturb anything, he pulled it open.

After a minute of sorting through the chaos that was inside he removed the large roll of duct tape. Tearing off several strips he started to work on his makeshift repair job on the remote. First he covered the corner to prevent anything from getting inside that small hole. He then wrapped several more strips, more than was really even necessary, around the outside to keep it from pulling apart.

Tossing the roll back where he found it Raph examined his handiwork. It was rough and patchy, one side having more weight than the other from the extra tape. It wasn't perfect but then again it didn't need to be as long as it did its job.

_The turtle turned his gaze back down to the makeshift bandage he had created, winding the black cloth around the wound. He could feel the muscles quivering under his hands while he worked and grimaced. The injury hadn't looked too bad but it was deep and bleeding profusely. Raph figured it would need stitches. Donatello would be a better judge of that though so Raph settled for what he could do and that was to stop the bleeding and to reduce the chance of infection. _

_He snorted. Leave it to his brother to get impaled by a sword. In his opinion there was something ironic about that._

"_Well. It ain't perf'ct but it should last 'till Don gets 'ere." Raph muttered, tightening the knot. He then rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Still doin' alright?" he asked, his voice low._

_There was a breathy laugh followed by a small wince and the rustle of garbage as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. "Yeah. Same as when you ah-asked me three minutes ago. Did.." A grunt "...you have to pick such a smelly hiding place?"_

_Raph rolled his eyes, a smile playing across his mouth, "Sorry Bro. But at least it don't smell like one'a'yer lame incense."_

"_Sandalwood is not lame!"_

Sandalwood. Even now he could smell the sweet but woody scent of his brother's favorite incense and it made him wrinkle his beak. Why was he smelling that? Maybe it was because Leonardo used it whenever he was meditating, saying stuff about how it helps relieve stress and focuses the mind. He shook his head. Well he certainly was stressed. Maybe it was finally getting to him and he was starting to hallucinate...

Wait a minute.

He took a deep breath through his nose turning his head towards the lab door. He breathed again. There was no doubt about it. The smell was way to vivid to be a mere memory or his imagination. Raphael snapped himself to attention and, with a growl, he set the remote down.

Exiting the lab he followed trail making a beeline straight for the source.

Leonardo's room.

-xxx-

Leonardo was restless. Not only could he not sleep, but he also couldn't relax. He knew part of it was from the dull throb from the stab wound that continued to ache even with the pain medication that Donatello had given him.

The idea of being confined to his bed for the next couple days didn't help either.

"_You need to rest that leg, Leo. No training for at least a week and I want you on strict bed rest for _at least _a day." Donatello leveled a firm look at him, arms folded across his plastron._

"_Wha-? But... Don! It isn't that bad." Leo started to object but grew silent when he noticed Splinter standing slightly behind him, clearly showing his support in the family medic's decision._

Leo knew when he was beat and sighed, staring hard at the wall across from him.

Perhaps he should meditate instead. It usually left him feeling refreshed and since it was technically a form of rest, Don wouldn't be able to get on his case about not getting any.

Leaning back against the pile of pillows Mikey had stacked so generously behind him before going to bed himself, Leonardo cast a wistful look at the door that was cracked open. He doubted he could get to the dojo without alerting somebody or having to ask for help.

That was fine. He could meditate just as easily in his room. There was just one thing he needed to get.

Mind made up the ninja pushed away the blankets and swung his legs off the bed, accidentally putting weight on the right. He bit back a small gasp as the wound protested the simple movement, grabbing at the bandages on his upper thigh.

Well _that_ hurt! He glared down at his leg, frowning in both frustration and annoyance. It was so stupid. _He_ was stupid. He shouldn't of gotten hurt in the first place. He should have seen that blade coming...

_Leonardo twisted to the side, bringing his knee up into the attacking ninja's gut. He then kicked him away, twirling his sword in one hand as he turned to face the next oncoming enemy. It seemed like the Foot were getting more brazen lately. This would make the fourth patrol this week to be interrupted by some kind of ambush._

_Snap kicking another ninja under the chin, the juncture of his foot effectively cutting off their airway as he hooked it around their throat. He then brought his leg to the side and down, pushing the body into the ground where they stayed. _

_He could hear Michelangelo's high-pitched laughter off to his left, taunting his attackers in a way only Mikey could. "You are slower than a snail! How do you expect to take anyone down when you can't even catch them?! Go back to ninja kiddie training school!"_

_Leo rolled his eyes and dodged the swing of a sword, slipping under the wielder's arm and slamming the hilt of his katana against the back of their head. This put him in sight of Donatello who was on his right. His brother was holding his own against a small group as he twirled his Bō in smooth, controlled and calculated movements over his wrists. As Leo watched Don suddenly snapped the weapon to the side to hit a foot ninja in the chin with a loud crack, sending them reeling backwards._

_A third shout behind him signaled where his final brother fought. Leo turned again, directing the newest attacker so he could get a clear view of his hotheaded sibling. Blocking a sickle with the hilt of his blade he deflected it to the side, turning to snap his other elbow into the masked face. There was a crunch as the nose gave away under the blow. The ninja howled and stumbled away, hands clutching at his face and Leo swept a leg under their feet, sending them sprawling to the ground._

_He turned his attention back to Raphael, eyes taking a quick inventory. The hothead was grinning. It was a feral, adrenaline fueled look that often crossed his features during an intense but satisfying battle. He was working his way through a crowd of ninja which were slowly pushing him back towards the roof's edge, his twin sai twirling as he shifted between being offense one moment and defensive the next. _

_It was an impressive display and would have made Leonardo grin, but not this time. Raph was getting to close to that edge for comfort._

"_Raph!" He called in warning, sprinting forward to help._

_Their eyes met briefly before a Foot drew Raph's gaze back to the fight. Leo weaved through the ninja's that attempted to block his path, dispatching each one effectively and efficiently with well aimed blows. That is until his brother cried out. Dark eyes snapped back to Raphael, who was now only a few feet away, spotting the ninja down on one knee._

_He froze,"Raph!" _

_Suddenly Raph launched himself between the legs of the Foot ninja looming over him, coming up behind them and planting his foot against their back. He then shoved, sending them over the side and into the alley below. _

_Relief flooded Leonardo but it was short lived as a sudden sharp pain spread through his right leg. He cried out in shock and looked down to see a small tanto buried in his thigh, almost to the hilt. _

"_Leo!" Raph's voice carried across the din of the battle but Leo was too focused on the weapon sticking from his leg._

_One of the ninja he had thought he had taken out was propped up on an elbow, mask gone and his grip still on the blade. Their eyes met and the ninja grinned, suddenly twisting the tanto before Leo could stop him._

_The pain was excruciating. Leonardo pivoted a half second later, pure motivation driving him to stop the source, and he stomped the heel of his other foot into the smug face below him. The figure crumpled to the ground and Leo jumped away, reaching for the blade and yanking it free. Blood ran freely down his thigh and calf as he tossed the weapon aside and stumbled, his leg giving away under him. Arms pinwheeling, he heard not only Raphael but both Don and Mikey crying his name before he felt nothing but air. _

_He quickly came to the realization he had gotten too close to the edge himself and was now free falling. But before panic had a chance to fully blossom in his chest there was a blur of green and something grabbed his wrist, halting his decent. Looking up he spotted Raph's face above him, half hanging off the fire escape as he clung with one hand to his brother._

"_Yer such an idiot, Leo."_

"_Heh. Says you."_

The memory faded and Leo stared thoughtfully at the floor. After that Raphael had somehow got them both down safely into the alley where they took cover between a dumpster and an old palette. He then bandaged the wound before returning to join their brother's back on the roof. Raph had not wanted to leave him alone but with Leo's reassurances that he was fine and 'the sooner the fight got over the sooner Don could fix him up', the red banded ninja had departed.

Leo shook his head. He knew Raphael had taken some of the blame for the incident when they told the story to Master Splinter although none of it had been his fault. At all. It had been all Leo and his lapse of concentration that had caused the injury. It was clear that the two of them were going to have to talk and set the story straight but first...

Breathing deeply, he held it for a second or two then released slowly, taking a moment to make sure the stitches were still intact. He then placed a hand on the wall next to his bed and heaved himself upright. He stood there, balanced on one foot for a minute before taking an experimental step forward.

As long as he used the wall for support and avoided using his right leg too much, Leonardo found he could maneuver around the room with little trouble. It wasn't like he had to go far anyways. The shelves that housed his incense were only a couple feet away. Not that he really needed them but Leo found it easier to meditate with than without. And he really just enjoyed the scent.

It took longer than he had wanted and by the time he was sitting back on his mattress, clutching the ornate brown box to his chest, he felt himself shaking. Ignoring the protests of his muscles Leo pulled out the stand and lighter, setting them onto table beside his bed.

He then removed the incense, taking a moment to enjoy the fragrance before placing it into the stand. Once it was lit he scooted backwards until he was resting against the pillows. Folding his good leg into position he decided to leave the other one extended.

He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed, clearing his mind and allowing the soothing scent to do its job.

It was roughly ten minutes later when he heard the approach of footsteps in the hallway. Eyes flew open at the same time Raphael stormed into the room and he turned his head to meet his brother's glare.

"Hey Raph."

Raphael didn't speak, his eyes moving from Leo to the incense that sat nearby then back to him. Leo did his best to look unperturbed by the accusing expression that was there. The red-banded turtle knew where he kept his incense and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Leo knew this but he simply smiled and nodded to the end of the bed.

"Care to join me?" He offered.

Raph frowned but entered the room, the door closing with a soft click behind him. He growled, pointing a finger at the turtle sitting calmly on the bed. "Yer supposed to be resting!"

Leo smirked and closed his eyes again as he turned back to his meditation. "Meditation is resting."

There was a snort, "Yea. And I'm sure yer incense magically appeared on yer table too. Don'll kill me if he finds out ya haven't been sleepin'."

"Then don't tell him." His tone was wry.

A long silence followed the small quip and Leo wondered if Raphael had left. His brow furrowed as he listened more intently. Wait, no, he could still hear his brother's breathing and he was pretty sure he could feel those golden eyes boring into him.

The air then shifted and the end of the bed dipped under the extra weight. Feeling a sense of victory Leo allowed himself to open his eyes.

Sure enough Raphael was sitting there with his legs crossed in front of him. His eyes weren't on Leonardo though but rather on the leg that was extended next to them, a mixed expression on his face as he studied the bandages. Leo knew he hadn't torn any of his stitches after his little stunt but he sat silent for a second, letting Raph come to that conclusion on his own. See? No blood.

"The stitches are fine Raph. If you are just going to stare and feel guilty instead of meditate..." He started.

The emerald turtle blinked, eyes raising to meet his brother's glare with one of his own, although it lacked its usual anger. Leo half expected him leave after that but wonder of wonders Raph simply grunts and places his hands on his knees, eyes closing.

Amused but also pleasantly surprised, Leo settled himself back in for his meditation. Just as he was fixing to get lost in the sensation Raph suddenly spoke.

"Yer incense are lame."

It had been soft, muttered and barely heard. Leo managed to suppress a grin.

"Sandalwood is not lame."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** An attempt at writing 2k3 style turtles. Don't know if I achieved it or not but... Raph isn't overly emotional in this. I think some people blow his anger/emotions out of proportion sometimes. Leo... I am not sure about. But I tried. We all know he is secretly an adorable dork in 2k3.


End file.
